battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United States of America/@comment-24787182-20170127135640
OOC: This is how I'm gonna make the US military much better than it currently is. And yes, this is super f*cking delayed as I had to rewrite this a couple of times. IC: The Department of Defense has issued a layout for the vast rearmament of the United States Military, one of President Trump's plans for his first 100 days as Commander in Chief. Known as the "Mattis Doctrine" by the public (named after the new Sectetary of Defense, former Marine General James "Mad Dog" Mattis), this rearmament plan will help put America's military back as a global power across the free world. Army *Replace the AH-64 Apache with a newer, more advanced model. *Take the RAH-66 Comanche out of service and replace it with the AH-17 War Hawk. *Develop a new M1 Abrams production model. *Upgrade existing M2 Eisenhower models with the Bison Package (smart AI units and thicker armor, basically making them as tough as the M62 Bison). *Upgrade all existing homeland defense installations under the Chicago Protocol of 2014. *Purchase more Lockheed Martin Joint Light Tactical Vehicles as L-APCs. Navy *Decommission the four remaining Iowa-class battleships (they're American relics and extremely outdated). *Commission two new ballistic missile submarine classes to serve as anti-flying ship vessels. *Construction of 10 combat-ready starships and 2 support frigates (America's fancy name for support ships). *Development of new advanced MAC guns. *Development of ship-mounted plasma guns (as powerful as the ones AIF uses). *Replacement of older F/A-42 models. *Development of the F/A-48 Hornet II. *Creation of 200MT warheads alongside the Air Force. *Commission a new class of ships based off of the San Antonio-class LPDs to support larger Marine forces. Air Force *New 200MT warheads. *Development of newer, stronger A-10 Thunderbolt II models alongside the Navy. *Upgraded anti-ballistic defense system integrated with the Chicago Protocol. *Development of varoius new aircraft missiles and bombs alongside the Navy and Marines. *Upgrades to the B-2 Spirit and B-21 Raider bombers (all upgrade specs classified). *Upgrade all B-3 Peacemaker II bombers into the B platform (also classified specs, still not space-capable). *Development of the B-3R Peacemaker II (missile truck, much like the B-1R Lancer proposal). Marine Corps. *Development of the AV-12 Harrier III and AV-16 Sparrow to serve alongside Marine F/A-42s. *Development of a new Marine aerospace dropship. *Development of the AH-70 Chieftain to replace the AH-1 Cobra. *Development of a replacement for the UH-1 Huey. *Upgrade the drop pod currently used for Orbital Drop Corps. deployed from Navy warships in orbit. *The addition of more troops to the Marine Raider Regiment's ranks. *The 104th Marine Regiment (my personal Marine regiment under the 1st Marine Division) is to expand its forces across all colonies under American jurisdiction. At the same time, both Congress and the President have authorized the draft for American citizens across both Earth and the colonies under America's control. Once America's military is at proper numbers, we will fully join our allies in the United Nations in the fight against Soviet aggression. OOC Again: Yes, Donald Trump is POTUS in RP now. If Marc can have Israel's PM and France's President in RP, then surely America can have its current IRL leader (Britain's an exception because I'm not making Britain leave the EU, as I have plans for it, so David Cameron is still PM). President Trump, much like Church, will be under Marc's control, I'm just using his name in BTS posts.